russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC-5 Primetime Skied (February 24-28, 1992)
☀ Jump to Press alt + / to open this menu * Friend Requests · Messages · Notifications · Notifications ABC-5 Primetime Skied (February 24-28,1992) ABC-5 Primetime Skied (February 24-28, 1992) Weekdays 4:15 am – Guidelines for Family Living 4:30 am – The 700 Club International 5 am – Unang hirit Daniel Razon Miss a and Susan Enriquez song puno live (live)5:15am Unang Hirit 8 am – Toothbrush Family 8:15 am – Ketchup 8:30 am – Princess Sissi 9 am - Enchanted Lands (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) Koko Kwik Kwak (Tuesday and Thursday) 9:30 am – Sesame Street 10 am – Teletubbies 10:30 am – D! Day 11:30 am – Kirara: Ano ang Kulay ng Buhay 12 nn- Eat Bulaga! 1:30 pm – Rio del Mar 2 pm – Pira-Pirasong Pangarap 2:30 pm – Cara Sucia 3 pm – Maynila 3:30 pm – The Magician 4 pm – Ultraman Dyna 4:30 pm – Daimos 5 pm – Doraemon 6:00 pm – Extra Extra 7 pm – Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres (LIVE)7:15pm - Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World 6:30 pm - Ghost Fighter (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) Flame of Recca (Tuesday and Thursday) 7 pm - Dragonball Z (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) Lupin III (Tuesday and Thursday) 7:30 pm – Pinoy Blockblusters (Monday) Kool Ka Lang (Tuesday) Beh Bote Nga (Wednesday) 1 For 3 (Thursday) Friday: 7:30 pm – Pokemon 8 pm – Combattler V 9:30 pm - Liwanag ng Hatinggabi (Monday) Kasangga (Tuesday) Codename: Verano (Wednesday) Viva Sinerama (9PM) (Thursday) Friday: 8:30 pm – Bubble Gang 10 pm – Comedy Central Presents 11 pm – aksyon tonite Mon Isberto Katherine Villar and Marigold Haber Randy David (live)11;15pm aksyon tonite 11:30 pm – frontrow (Monday) Tuna Na buhay (Tuesday) Martin andanar (Wednesday) dong puno live (Thursday Henry omega diaz (Friday) 12:30 am – The 700 Club (Monday-Thursday) The 700 Club (Straight Talk) (Friday) Monday: 1:30 am – Go for Gold 3 am to 4:15 am – Wide Awake Movies Tuesday: 1 am – The Pulpit of Christ 1:45 am – Sisters 3 am to 4:15 am – Late Nite Action Wednesday: 1 am – Signs & Wonders 1:45 am – Home Improvement 3 am to 4:15 am – Sineng Pinoy Thursday: 1 am – Word of Hope 1:45 am – Special Hour 3 am to 4:15 am – Midnight Theatre Friday: 1:15 am – Let There Be Light 2:15 am to 4 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade Saturday 4 am – Renegades 5 am – The 700 Club 6 am – INC at ABC 7 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko 8 am – Pepe & Paco 8:30 am – Batang Batibot 9 am – Disney Adventures 10:30 am – Digital LG Quiz 11:30 am – Campus Video 12 nn – Eat Bulaga! 2:30 pm – Startalk 4 pm – Click 5:30 pm – Brigada Siete 6 pm – Pintados 7 pm – Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres (LIVE)7:15pm - Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World 8:30 pm – ABC Love Stories 9:30 pm – ABC's Best 11:45 pm – Master Showman Presents 1:15 am - aksyon tonite Mon Isberto Katherine Villar and Marigold Haber Randy David (live)1:30am aksyon tonite 1:45 am – The 700 Club International 2:30 am to 4 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade Sunday 4 am – Early Viva Movies 6 am – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley 7 am – Word of Hope 7:30 am – The 700 Club 8:30 am – Cathedral of Praise 9 am – Chikiting Patrol 9:30 am – 5 and Up 10 am – Let’s Go 10:30 am – Knight Hunters 11 am – Fox Kids block 12 nn – SOP 2:30 pm – Anna Karenina 4 pm – S-Files 6 pm – Bilibkaba 7 pm – Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres (LIVE)7:15pm - Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World 7:30 pm – Super Klenk 9 pm – Ooops! 9:30 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office 11:30 pm – Cheche Lazaro Presents 12 mn – aksyon tonite Mon Isberto Katherine Villar and Marigold Haber Randy David (live)12:15mn aksyon tonite 12:30 am – A Little Night of Music 1 am – The 700 Club International 2:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade 4 am to 4:15 am – Music Video Features * * * Suggested Groups Facebook © 2017 * English (US) * * * * * * * * * * * Chat with friends Chat Chat * New notification from Julia Valerio